spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasbre Two
Jasbre Two (fka: Toon Disney Channel, stylized as JAS 2) is a TV network, founded by Patch The Puppo (Owner/Runner 2016-18), now ran by Purple133, and owned by TheJasbre202 since 2018, later that same year TDC was bought by Box Productions. It was rebranded as Jasbre Two on March 12th, 2018, and since then, it gains an average of 13 million viewers daily. History The network is a reincarnation of the defunct Toon Disney Channel. Later on Toon Disney split off and became it's own network again, with Jasbre Corp retaining a co-owner/running. The network, along with other Jasbre Corp. companies, is currently moving to a campus in Pheonix, Arizona. Spin-Offs and Other Programming Current *The SquarePants 2008-present *Earth: The Show AD-present *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures 2009-87 *Adventure Time 2010-present *Johnny Test (Season 1) 2010-present *Teen Titans 2015-present *Animaniacs 2015-present *The Simpsons (Seasons 14-30) 2015-present *DuckTales (Reboot) 2017-present *Tiny Toon Advenutres (Reruns) 2005-present *Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat (Reruns) 2018-present *SpongeBob n' Stuff 2016-present *Sponge Chat on Hiatus *SpongeBob: The Plankton Plans on Hiatus *Dunces and Dragons 2016-present *Bikini Bottom Marlins 2017-present *Family Guy (Seasons 16-) 2017-present *Officer SpongeBob 2017-present *Spongebob With Pluto II 2017-present *SBFW Go! 2017-present *Discord Crib 2017-present *Demotion For Duty 2017-present *The Naughty Nautical Neighbors 2017-present *SpongeBob & Sagwa 2018-present *Better Days 2018-present *The Silly Adventures Of Patrick Star: Back In Action 2018-present *The Flats Show 2018-present *SpongeBob SquarePants Go! 2019-present *SpongeBob SquarePants Seasons 1-59 *Patrick Jr. and Pals 2118-present *Ask Dr. Patrick (airs in between shows) 2018-present *That SBFW 2018-present *Evicted! 2019-present *Roommates 2018-present *Mr. Craps' Survivor 2.0 2018-2019 *SBFW Quest 2019-present *Spin Off Kings 2018-present *TheSponge231's SpongeBob SquarePants 2019-present Upcoming *Life in SBFW 2018 *NKC 2018 Former *Leader Plankton! 2012-15 *SpongeBob in Minecraft 2014-17 *SpongeToons (original) 2014-15 *The New SpongeToons 2015-16 *SpongeBob SquarePants Remade Indefinite Hiatus *Bikini Bottom Survival 2017 *Spongeorama 2015-17 *SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture 2015 *SpongeBob with Pluto 2016-18 *ParodyParodySponge 2016 *The Algae's Always Greener Indefinite Hiatus *Even Moar Raw! Indefinite Hiatus *Nitrome Bob 2017 *The Chronicles of Eugene 2017 *Patrick's Shorts 2017 *SpongeBob Star Wars 2017 Movies *SpongeBob at Wikia (Movie) *The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Sponge Out of Water *The Simpsons Movie *Surfs Up Screenshots Thumbnail 1521138236156.jpg Blocks Saturday Morning Boom! This is a new Saturday Morning block ranging from 8 AM to 12 PM with non-stop Cartoons, and Spin-Offs! # SpongeBob SquarePants # The Misadventures of Flapjack # Rocko's Modern Life # The Ren & Stimpy Show # Chowder # Harvey Beaks # Hey Arnold! # Rugrats Jasbre Cinemagic Jasbre Cinemagic (fka: Disney Cinemagic), is a new block that airs only movies, it is planned to air about 2 movies and behind the scenes looks, every saturday night at 6 PM. Kiddie Corner! Kiddie Corner is the newest block that airs PG or below (or, atleast not disturbing for a 5 year old) everyday from 8 AM to 10 AM. It airs the following, # SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures # Animaniacs # Tiny Toon Adventures # Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat # Patrick Jr. and Pals # SpongeBob: The Plankton Plans # Dunces and Dragons # The Silly Adventures Of Patrick Star:Back In Action # Naughty Nautical Neighbors # SpongeBob & Sagwa (series) Category:Networks Category:TV Channels Category:TV Networks Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:2018